


i need you (i don't)

by montecarlos



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “I’ve always liked older men,” Daniel’s teeth seem to gleam in the dim light of the cabin.Lucas feels his cheeks colour at the younger man’s words. He’s in his thirties, Daniel is practically a kid - he should be shacking it up with Evans or someone closer to his age. “Daniel, we shouldn’t, things could get awkward-”(or the time where Lucas finally gave in).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for over a week and needed finishing. Thank you to my wife Nino and to Lewis for inspiring this sort of lowkey filth. Remember when I didn't write just porn?

Lucas wasn’t sure how it had all happened really. He always thought his relationship with Daniel was one of utter professionalism - Daniel was younger and hated technology talk, he was more interested in videoing his perfectly gelled hair for one of his many social media accounts and probably sucking Mitch Evan’s dick. Lucas on the other hand, didn’t concern himself with such matters, certainly not with taking photos of himself after a long run or sucking the cock of a twenty something. However, there were certain arrangements at Audi that he was accustomed to.    
  
“Fuck me, that was incredible,” Loïc had gasped out as Lucas had pulled out of his ass, collapsing on top of the Frenchman. They both panted in unison, their skin covered with sweat, hair plastered to their foreheads, the smell of sweat and semen teasing the air. It had been an arrangement for many years now - sometimes it was Oliver, sometimes it was Andre. But most of the time, it was Loïc - Loïc was the one he saw the most of, the one who never gave himself up to anyone, the one who Lucas wanted the most. He was a beautiful lover, a lover who fell apart between the sheets, opening himself up to Lucas. Lucas grew to love their monthly arrangements, as they’d fall into bed together after the race exhausted but horny, his cock deep inside Loïc’s ass, thrusting him against damp sheets.    
  
But Formula E with Daniel was different. Single seaters were different. There was no need for team unity, no need for the sense of togetherness. Loïc was still there, as were a handful of other drivers from Endurance, but the softness seemed to melt away from them somewhat when it came to Formula E. Certainly, Lucas felt himself moulding and changing into something completely different within his electric car, what manifested itself as determination in the Audi changed into ignorance within his Abt car. In spite of this, he and Daniel still had a good working relationship. The younger man wasn’t as focused as Lucas on developing the car - but he had a good sense of humour and a remarkable ability to find amazing reasonably-priced airline seats for the many occasions they had to fly across the world. Today was no exception - they were on their way to Mexico City for the next eprix and Daniel had found some incredible seats for them to fly all the way there.    
  
“You’re going to love this, di Grassi,” Daniel is already halfway up the stairs, with his snapback jammed on his head, the curve of his ass visible through the skinny jeans that he wears.   
  
His ever-present iphone is clutched in his hand as he ascends the stairs, leaning over to catch a glimpse of Lucas who follows with his own phone in hand. He lets out a low laugh as Daniel manages to record a millisecond of him descending the stairs with his suitcase in hand.   
  
“Better be for the price I’m paying for it,” Lucas argues back, his suitcase banging against his leg.   
  
Daniel grins widely as he disappears down the corridor to where their seats are located. Lucas follows, his eyes fixed on the black snapback bobbing down the aisle. He tries not to think of the last time he was on a plane with someone - the way Loïc had looked at him, when they were flying back from Bahrain. His lips were smooth and plush against Lucas’s own, their hands had curled together. Lucas remembers feeling the callouses from the steering wheel of their Audi across Loïc’s thumb.   
  
“We need to stop doing this,” Loïc had said, his lips still swollen from Lucas’s kisses.    
  
“Doing what?” Lucas asks, his hand still tracing over Loïc’s skin. “Fucking in the plane? Everybody’s fine with it-”   
  
“No, Lucas,  _ this _ ,” Loïc had sighed softly, before squeezing Lucas’s hand. “We have to stop doing this, we’re not going to be teammates next year and-”   
  
“But why-”   
  
“Because it’s different now, Lucas, it’s going to be harder to see you and-”   
  
“Look, you could just tell me if there’s someone else-”   
  
“There is,” Loïc had cut in, his eyes fixed on Lucas’s brown eyes. “And I just - I have to end this - are you okay with that?”   
  
Lucas remembers Loïc’s small smile and thinks about how he can’t wipe that away. He can’t do that to Loïc- it’s strange really, he’s always seen their arrangement as something casual but having to give Loïc up to someone else is a strange concept. They’ve been sleeping together for years now, ever since Lucas came to Audi for the first time. Lucas is used to having Loïc by his side. It’s going to be strange without him - Lucas barely remembers the rest of the flight, barely remembers tracing his fingers over and over on Loïc’s skin as though to try and remember the sensation. They part with a kiss, with Loïc holding onto Lucas for what seems like an eternity, like he doesn’t want to let go.    
  
Lucas is brought back to that moment when he’s enveloped into his seat, Daniel sitting at the side of him - a whiff of heavy cologne and hair gel wafts through Lucas’s nostrils. He is fond of Daniel - the German is always smiling and is always happy - he’s a contrast to Loïc who preferred to curl up with a book during a flight or fall asleep on Lucas’s shoulder. (It often lead to Marcel and Oliver making funny noises about how cute they looked together). Daniel is wriggly to say the least - he never seems to settle - always seems to be shifting around in his seat with his ever present giant headphones around his neck even as the announcements ring through the aircraft. Lucas glances out of the window - at the warming sunshine that is enveloping London at the moment, it’s nothing compared to back home in Brazil - but it’s welcoming.    
  
He buckles his seatbelt, leaning back into the grey leather as he prepares for the gruelling eleven hour flight to Mexico City - he’s used to it really, it takes roughly the same amount of time to reach S ã o Paolo. He can hear Daniel’s hip hop music blaring through his headphones as he switches his phone onto flight mode, trying not to think about Loïc as he glances out of the window. He hasn’t seen the Frenchman since they departed after Bahrain - he’d caught glances of him in Argentina, but he’d kept his distance. He had fair reason to - for it was there he finally knew who Loïc’s new lover was. He should have realised really - Loïc never ventured far from his own garage.  Jérôme wasn’t what Lucas was expecting, really - but looking at himself and at Jérôme, he guessed that the Frenchman had a type. Still, it was difficult to see Loïc pushed against the wall by the Belgian, his hands twisting into Loïc’s soft hair like Lucas used to do, drawing the same sighs from the Frenchman’s lips. That hurt somewhat - and Lucas had tried to get it off his mind, he’d tried everything. He’d called Andre up later that night in his darkened hotel room, shoved his fist into his boxer shorts and allowed Andre’s honey tones to wind up inside him. He remembers coming into his hand - it’s hot and wet, but he still feels unfulfilled. Thoughts of Jérôme pressing Loïc down into the sheets filled his mind once more -    
  
“What you thinking about?” Daniel’s voice pipes through his thoughts. “You thinking about the optimum driving speed to utilise the powertrain effectively?” There’s a grin on his face as he says it.    
  
“Nothing much,” Lucas says, trying to push the thought of Loïc curled up with Jérôme out of his head. “My brain is overthinking things,”   
  
“You need to rest, Professor,” Daniel says and Lucas sees a gleam of white teeth.    
  
Professor. Lucas tries not to think about the times his lips would curl around the name  _ he  _ gave - Miyagi-san - he’d hated it, at first - the way it had rolled off his lips almost teasing. He remembers teasing Loïc with the nickname, remembers the way Loïc had looked at him. His eyes seemed to darken at Lucas’s words, fingers brushing against stubbled skin - their lips had met, tangled together as they always seemed to. He remembers how Loïc felt against him, his stubble scraping against the Frenchman’s bare chin. “Lucas,” Nobody said his name quite like Loïc did, and Lucas still remembers it even now, remembers how Loïc’s lips felt. He remembers dark blue eyes, calloused fingers tangling around his half swollen dick, plush lips parting -    
  
“Do you love me?” Loïc had said and Lucas found that no words could leave his mouth.    
  
Loïc looked beautiful that morning - they’d spent the night tangled together in Lucas’s suite - he’d gotten an amazing place thanks to Daniel’s connections, and the silhouette of Long Beach’s skyline is illuminated by hundreds of tiny lights. But none of that matters to Lucas in that moment. He pushes Loïc onto the bed, their eyes fix on one another - blue on brown - and their lips collide. Clothes are quickly shed as they have been numerous times before, Lucas’s tanned hand pushing Loïc’s pale wrist into the soft sheets of the bed. Lucas’s fingers had pressed inside Loïc and the gasp was something that Lucas still remembers, he still remembers how good Loïc felt against him, how right he had felt. He feels his name slip past his lips, his fingers brushing over short hair, Loïc smiles at him, his lips partings around Lucas’s name -   
  
“Lucas? Lucas?” There’s a hand gently shaking his shoulder and Loïc’s blue eyes melt into dark brown as Loïc’s face melts away into Daniel’s before his eyes. “Lucas?”   
  
“Sorry,” Lucas says, pushing a hand through his hair and trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes in the dim light of the cabin. He shifts his thigh slightly against his airplane seat, realising that his jeans are a little tighter than usual, his cock half hard against the thin material.    
  
“You were saying Duval’s name, man, you alright?” Daniel’s eyes are locked on his teammate, his lip caught between his teeth.    
  
Lucas really looks at the German - at his soft brown eyes, at the extra large hoodie resting over his shoulders and the ridiculous snapback on. He’s more like Loïc than he realises, they both have the same horrendous fashion sense. “I’m fine,” He finally bites out. “Was just having a bad dream,”   
  
“About Duval? Really?”   
  
Lucas doesn’t really want to give Daniel an answer - it’s not something that Lucas makes public to people. Whatever he and Loïc do is their business and nobody else’s, whatever happens at Audi was between them.    
  
“Hey, I’m not trying to get in the way of anything,” Daniel says, his hands up as though in a surrendering motion. “I’m not trying to upset you,”   
  
Lucas didn’t even realise that he’d said it aloud. “It doesn’t matter now - he’s moved on, he’s with Jérôme and they’re happy and-”   
  
“Hey, it’s okay-” Daniel says, his brown eyes fixed on his teammate. The grin seems to widen on his lips. “You know, if you want to forget about Duval, maybe I could-”   
  
Lucas feels his eyes widen as the smirk takes over Daniel’s face, as his hand slides over Lucas’s leg. The Brazilian immediately stiffens as Daniel’s hand rubs back and forth over his jean-covered leg, his fingers tracing over the thin material. He can feel his cock jumping to attention at the touch, Daniel’s smile getting wider and wider.  “I can make you feel good if you want - I mean, everyone else does it, we’re teammates after all. We’re just doing what all the other teammates are doing-”   
  
Lucas tries not to ache at that comment, at the prospect of Jérôme brushing his hands over Loïc’s body like he owns it. “Daniel, we can’t - this is stupid, I’m a whole lot older than you-”   
  
“I’ve always liked older men,” Daniel’s teeth seem to gleam in the dim light of the cabin.    
  
Lucas feels his cheeks colour at the younger man’s words. He’s in his thirties, Daniel is practically a kid - he should be shacking it up with Evans or someone closer to his age. “Daniel, we shouldn’t, things could get awkward-”   
  
“I don’t care,” Daniel murmurs, sliding his hand further up Lucas’s leg, resting his fingertips against the Brazilian’s clothed thigh. “Just tell me if you don’t want this,”   
  
Lucas doesn’t say a word as Daniel’s hand moves closer and closer up his thigh - he exhales heavily as a wave of pleasure pulses through him - one that he hasn’t felt for a while, not since him - “Don’t think about him,” Daniel purrs, as though he knows what thoughts are going through his mind, his fingers rubbing over Lucas’s inner thigh. “Think about me instead,”   
  
Lucas doesn’t know where Daniel learnt that seductive tone but he finds that he doesn’t care at this moment in time. A small groan pushes itself from his lips as Daniel palms at his swollen cock through his thin jeans. “Daniel, please-”   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Daniel teases, his fingers kneading into the soft material. Lucas wants nothing more than for him to stop teasing him through his jeans and just pull them down. But Daniel has that smirk on his face and Lucas hates it. Daniel leans in, the smell of cologne tingling against Lucas’s nostrils, mixing in with the scent of the copious amounts of hair gel he plasters into his hair every day. “Lucas?”   
  
Lucas whimpers under his breath, his head falling back against the leather of his seat, Daniel’s breath falling against his cheek. The cabin is quiet - most people are asleep and the cabin is dark. He knows he should push Daniel away, should really catch up on his sleep but he can’t. Daniel is looking at him, his eyes as dark as the sky surrounding them, his fingers kneading into Lucas’s lap like he’s done this several times before. Lucas cannot stand anymore. Twisting a hand around Daniel’s hand, he tugs the German toward the small bathroom. Nobody sees them go, everyone around them is fast asleep. Daniel smirks as he’s pushed into the tiny bathroom, Lucas immediately closing the door behind him.    
  
“Someone’s eager,” Daniel murmurs but the words are cut off as Lucas presses him into a crushing kiss. It’s not sweet and soft, it’s hard and full of teeth and saliva - and Daniel groans into it, as Lucas’s hands dance over his over-gelled hair.    
  
“Stop talking,” Lucas mutters against his lips, the only sound is that of their mouths moving against each other, their teeth clacking together. Daniel is making all sorts of noises - almost in a porn star fashion, lightly under his breath and Lucas bites his lip to keep him quiet. He only stops him for a moment though, as Lucas’s hand twists through Daniel’s greased hair, the gel sticking to his fingers. Daniel’s own hand scramble down Lucas’s body to twist into the belt loops of his jeans - it’s not pretty and it’s not perfect, but it’s what they need. Lucas gasps against Daniel’s mouth as the German’s hands yank his jeans down, the cool air of the tiny airplane bathroom hitting his bare ass.    
  
“Freeballing all the way to Mexico City, di Grassi?” Daniel says lightly, smirking against Lucas’s lips.    
  
Lucas bites him again but Daniel’s hand curves over his bare ass, mapping over every inch of his skin. “Wanted to do this for so long,”   
  
“Shut the fuck up, Abt,” Lucas murmurs thickly as Daniel rips his lips away, they’re still slick with saliva. “We don’t have much time,”   
  
“I’m German, we’re renowned for efficiency,” Daniel whispers, dropping to his knees, his hands sliding Lucas’s jeans down to his ankles. Daniel smirks as his eyes take in the sight of Lucas’s cock - fat, wet and swollen before him. “Someone’s excited to see me,”   
  
“Suck my dick, Abt,” Lucas bites out and Daniel smiles, his hands resting on Lucas’s thighs.    
  
Lucas feels his head knock against the wall of the tiny bathroom as Daniel’s mouth closes over his thick, leaking cock. It’s been months since anyone has touched him in this way, he’s touch starved - and Daniel makes him feel so good. His mouth is warm and wet against Lucas’s swollen shaft -his tongue probing gently over the sensitive skin. Lucas feels a gasp brush past his lips, Daniel’s mouth moving to suck at the base of his wet cock. The only sounds around them are the hum of the plane, Lucas’s light groans and the wet slap of the saliva against Daniel’s lips. Daniel smirks against Lucas’s cock, his tongue dipping low down over the swollen, red shaft of his teammate’s cock. He’s certainly done this before, Lucas is certain of that - he’s not soft or controlled in his movements. It’s sloppy and heated and his breath is hitting Lucas’s inner thighs. His fingers tighten over that ridiculous hairstyle that Daniel sports, his fingers brushing through the gel - they loosen up the soft putty that glues Daniel’s hair down and the German makes a sound around his cock.   
  
The hum from Daniel’s lips makes another gasp brush past Lucas’s lips and his fingers tighten in the dark, gel-covered hair. “Fuck,” Lucas murmurs out thickly, resisting the urge to start screaming out in Portuguese. He hasn’t felt this way since  _ him _ \- Daniel’s tongue slowly working its way over every inch of his oversensitized cock, lapping up all of the thin pre-come leaking from Lucas’s dick.     
  
“You’re so good,” Lucas murmurs. “So good,”    
  
Daniel hums around his dick, his tongue lapping up and down the shaft, as Lucas’s hands card through his hair messing it up. His mouth slowly nips at the sensitive skin, the taste of Lucas sitting on the tip of his tongue. It’s salty and warm, and Daniel quickly finds himself dipping his tongue in and out of Lucas’s slit, the Brazilian falling apart before his very eyes. Lucas feels his thought go cloudy, the sensation of Daniel’s mouth against him. It’s wet and warm and exactly what he needs, but it’s a reminder, it’s a reminder of Bahrain, of blue eyes, of plush lips - he can feel the heat building up inside him. Daniel’s mouth is warm against his sensitive skin, his tongue tracing over the vein of Lucas’s fat flushed cock. He’s a pro - Lucas is certain of that, nobody teases someone’s cock like that without having sucked a few in his time -  _ he _ was the same, he always seemed to make it look easy, seemed to make Lucas come within a few moments. Lucas still remembers the way his tongue traced over him, how he seemed to remember every inch of his cock, how he made Lucas forget everything - his fingers tighten on dark hair, Daniel sucking on that sweet spot- his tongue winds over and over, Lucas feels the heat build in his lower abdomen. Daniel seems to anticipate what is coming, as he smirks around Lucas’s swollen cock, the salt hitting the back of his tongue. Lucas stiffens, his fingernails scraping against Daniel’s scalp -    
  
“Loïc!” Lucas finds himself biting out the name before he can stop himself.   
  
He comes in Daniel’s mouth and a groan sinks past his lips, as Daniel laps up the salty semen from Lucas’s softening cock. Lucas watches him carefully, watches the glint of semen in the corner of his mouth for a second before he catches it with his tongue. He looks up at Lucas through half lidded eyes, the Brazilian slumping against the wall as he finally releases Daniel’s hair from his hands. He looks the picture of debauchery - flushed cheeks, his hair an utter mess and the slick of semen still clinging to the corner of his mouth.    
  
“Daniel-” Lucas says, almost breathlessly, gazing down at his teammate. “I, we-”   
  
“I don’t want anything in return, Professor,” Daniel says thickly, wiping his mouth. “Just thought you needed to let off some steam,”    
  
Lucas worries his lip. “But I’m sorry for saying his name and-”   
  
“Hey,” Daniel says, his tone softer this time. “It’s okay, I’ve always wanted to do that so-” He shrugs as Lucas finally manages to yank up his jeans, hissing lightly at the thin material brushing over his sensitive cock. Daniel pulls himself to his feet and his eyes inevitably find the mirror behind Lucas - his hands moving to brush through his now-messy hair. “You could have left my hair alone,”   
  
“Maybe I will next time,” Lucas finds himself saying.    
  
Daniel doesn’t say anything but there’s a smirk on his face as they leave the bathroom trying to be as inconspicuous as they can. The cabin is still quiet and dark as they make their way back to their seats and Daniel’s hand finds Lucas’s as he falls back into his seat. Lucas knows that it’s not over, that this kind of thing doesn’t end in an airplane bathroom, he knows that Loïc is somewhere still in the back of his mind - but Daniel’s hand is warm against his own and he’s leaning into his shoulder with tired eyes. It’s another side of Daniel, one that Lucas hasn’t seen and he finds that he’s enjoying this vulnerable side to the German. He’s not sure what’s going on between them right now and he really doesn’t care to think about it, he’s focused on the race and not on Daniel, or Loïc or anything else for that matter. 

  
“Maybe you can return the favour later,” Daniel murmurs against his shoulder and Lucas feels the smile dance over his face. 


End file.
